Addicted to you
by wildchild10101
Summary: OcXwolverine song fic one-shot to addicted by saving able not much but it's just a little thing rated to be safe nothing more to me it isnt that bad but i dont know about other people


I'm so addicted to

Her I saw her again tnot the same as when I left more fragile looking like one push would knock her to her knees  
>All the things you do<p>

Her every move shaky like she would fall had I caused this?  
>When you're going down on me<p>

I remember all those night wild she was strong and defiant but loving and soft all at the same time  
>In between the sheets<p>

Her skin soft as she slept looking like an angel like every daw when she woke and ran to the bathroom yelling at me for messing up her chocolate tresses  
>Or the sound you make<p>

Her Voice soft like the summer grass she was wild like the wind no matter where she was strong and free she was my one weekness and I loved it  
>With every breath you take<p>

She knew exactly what to do every move turning me on more but that was so long ago almost a year  
>It's not like anything<p>

No human could compare but now she looked broken and ill  
>When you're loving me<br>God how I missed her love her body everything about her  
>Oh girl lets take it slow<p>

I asked her before we dove in if she wanted to take it slow she never answered not that I minded  
>So as for you well you know where to go<p>

She knew me everything how I loved my pain and I knew her all of her  
>I want to take my love and hate you till the end<br>I left and now she wouldn't even look at me Gean pulling her away I felt a tug in my chest as if my heart was being pulled with her  
>It's not like you to turn away<p>

Before she would have never left me never turned away and she would have never looked away  
>From all the bullshit I can't take<p>

I wanted to scream where hed my love gone  
>It's not like me to walk away<br>I walked to my room growling at many who passed by even at Rogue who jumped then sighed and walked away they were best friends  
>I'm so addicted too all the things<p>

I laid there body aching but not from overuse but for her she was like a drug and I was adddicted  
>You do when you're going down on me<br>In between the sheets  
>Or the sound you make<br>With every breathe you take  
>It's not like anything<br>When you're loving me  
>Yeah<br>I know when it's getting rough  
>She hated me I could feel it and I hated myself for running again<p>

All the times we spend

All that time was wasted I fucked up and could never fix it  
>When we try to make<p>

I wanted to fix all this but how could i  
>This love something better than<p>

I wanted to change for her but I knew it was too late I had made a mess not even all the time in the world could cleen  
>Just making love again<br>I growled as the memories flooded back her body against mine  
>It's not like you to turn away<p>

I saw her again at breackfast she spun away and ran I just threw my food away no longer hungery  
>All the bullshit I can't take<p>

I can kill and feel nothing but with this I feel like I am being ripped in two  
>Just when I think I can walk away,<p>

I could feel her pain she was across the hall I heard her cry  
>I'm so addicted to all the things<p>

Everything called for me her sent my own body but still I held my self back  
>You do when you're going on me<p>

How I wanted her how I needed her. I had gone to other woman they looked similar but there was nothing she was too prefect  
>In between the sheets<p>

I buried my face in the pillow anger flooding through me  
>Or the sound you make<p>

Those memories they hurt but were my safe haven  
>With every breathe<p>

I wanted her I needed her so I would go to her  
>It's not like anything<br>She was like no other and I needed her now.  
>I'm so addicted to the things you do<br>I threw myself off my bed and growled at my refelction I hurt her and now I would fix things

When you're going down on me

I would have her back

It's not like anything when you're loving me  
>I would get her love back no matter what happened to me<p>

Yeah

I walked to her door and threw it open and saw her crying  
>When you're loving me<br>I ran a hand through my hair and walked to sit next to her and I wondered why the hell I ran  
>How can I make it through<br>How did I live without her, she looked at me and shoved me away, I didn't live without her

All the things you do

She stood and I stood and opened my arms she fell into them and cried  
>There's just got to be more to you and me<br>She pounded on my chest as she cried "I am sorry" She looked at me and then shoved me away  
>I'm so addicted to all the things you do<p>

"HOW ARE YOU SORRY YOU LEFT ME FOR A YEAR NOT EVEN A GOODBYE"

when you're going down on me

I felt her pain and I sighed "I don't know why but I do know I fucked up"

In between the sheets

She nodded and I felt her she was smiling "you are sorry?"  
>Or the sound you make with every breath you take<br>She was calmer now laughing and hugging me close

It's not like anything

I felt her kiss my chest just like before I knew I was forgiven and I have never felt happier  
>It's not like anything<br>I loved it she was just the same was it all a act?  
>I'm so addicted to<p>

She was back and I hovered over her as she laughed the door wide open and kids stopped and stared at us  
>All the things you do<p>

I kissed her and she pulled me closer having not a care  
>When you're going down on me<br>I knew she was going to take it further and I broke away to shut the door she pulled me back though  
>Or the sound you make with every breath<br>You take it's not like anything

Let them watch  
>I'm so addicted to you<br>I growled and then I heard the door slam as I attacked her neck

Addicted to you

I had my love back.


End file.
